My Heart is Crying
by LynLin
Summary: If you find a fourleaved clover, it will bring happiness, but don't tell anyone where its flower blooms. The four leaved clover. I only want your happiness, knowing I can never be yours to share it. Detailed Summary inside. SessKag InuKag
1. Breakthrough

**THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ORIGINAL MY HEART IS CRYING. I FOUND A LOT OF ERRORS AND CORRECTED THEM SO PLZ RE-READ IT IF YOU WANT. THERE ARE A FEW CRITICAL CHANGES. Thanks! **

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Clover. Diddlysquat is what I own. InuYasha is property of Takahashi Rumiko and Clover is property of CLAMP.

PG-13

Outside summary: If you find a four-leaved clover, it will bring happiness; but don't tell anyone where its flower blooms. The four leaved clover. I only want your happiness, knowing I can never be yours to share it.

What it means: Kagome's a four-leaf clover. There aren't any others like her. She was always alone. Three leafs, two leafs, even one leafs, and they're all names for children with powers. Kagome's not allowed to leave her cage that she calls home and one day, she gets taken away. Then, she meets the others. They all don't know what she's capable of, not even her. When the government tries to take her back, a fight brews. She just wants her last wish granted before its time to go. What is happiness?

(The others are InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, etc. The outside summary is a poem from Clover. The cage she lives in is actually a gigantic room with no door, like in those asylums, only; Kagome's not crazy. )

M y H e a r t I s C r y i n g

**Chapter 1 **

Breakthrough

----------

"Kagome," a voice whispered.

Kagome looked up. The auto-dolls were being spoken through again. It was "Grandma."

"Hmm?" she asked. She was listening to the world outside her. Hearing concerts, people on the phone, she had always wondered what was out there. It wasn't very easy doing this when she was talking to other people.

But it was always only one person who she could talk to. The auto-dolls wouldn't be able to answer her if she said anything to them. They were just there to keep her company.

"What are you listening to?"

"People. What do they do out there?" Inside her mind, she knew. She just didn't want Grandma to find out. She wasn't supposed to be interested in the outside world.

"Dangerous things. That's why it's safer for you in here. You understand, don't you?"

Kagome nodded. She just liked to listen to the outside world. She wouldn't know what she'd do if she were actually out there. With that, there was a _click_ that meant that Grandma was gone. To put it simply, she hung up.

Kagome could hear anything out there, it didn't matter how far away it was. As long as it was a sound wave, she could hear it. Loud thoughts, she could hear as well. Only if she wanted to. She could hear anything. As long as it was of her own free will. She controlled what she heard.

Privately, she wrote lyrics to her own songs, her own melody, and sang them to herself and to the auto-dolls. She always thought it would be exciting to actually do that in front of people and onstage, but she wouldn't ever be able to try.

----------

What am I?

A three-leaf.

Why am I allowed to be free?

Am I that weak that nobody cares if I die?

No one will cry for me when I die.

No one will know.

Just like the other one.

He died; no one cried for him.

Is this the fate of all the clovers?

What of the four-leaf?

Is there really such a thing as a four-leaf?

I would like to free her from that place.

That place in which I hope I will never return to.

Is she so powerful?

Powerful enough to make the wizards lock her up with no way out?

She could just get out herself.

But would she know how?

She knows I am free.

She knows what everyone can do.

What she can do.

Why doesn't she?

Jealousy.

Am I jealous of the four-leaf?

Can anybody answer me?

Is there anybody listening?

No.

No one but her.

The four-leaf.

She listens.

She can hear me.

My thoughts.

She knows.

----------

Sango was typing like crazy on her laptop. She needed answers. Now.

What was the clover project?

She knew that the government had been capturing children at signs of having powers. Signs of being a clover. They paid the parents lots of money to keep quiet about this and to keep the child.

She had to know. Why?

She was stressed. When Sango had a case, she worked it until she finished it. Until it was done. She couldn't find anything!

Why was the clover project so secret?

Sango was a secret agent, but not for the government or any of that crap. It was a special organization. For people who didn't believe the government was right. The Japanese government was being a bitch to everyone and she wanted to bring them down. Piece by piece.

She was one of those people.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she was ready to punch that person but when she turned around, she saw that it was only Miroku.

"Still working on that case? I pity you. On the other hand, I have a lot of free time, if you know what I mean," Miroku said purring. He laid his head on her shoulder, arms around her and looked at what she was doing.

"Miroku, this is not working. I can't find anything! Even in the government computer! Is this bigger than the government...?" she asked, pouting.

Miroku sighed.

"I guess I don't have as much free time as I thought."

He decided to help her. There was no way she could finish this alone.

----------

Kagome heard footsteps. She had been asleep, but not for long. Was someone coming? She was anxious. She had never seen a person before. Not a live one. The auto-dolls were a good copy but they weren't the real thing.

Too bad. That person was just walking past. Just a guard? It couldn't be. The guards never came this close before.

What was happening? Kagome heard more footsteps. They were really close. She could sense at least five armed people outside her "home."

After awhile, they left.

Kagome stayed emotionless. She had never experienced happiness before. Sadness, jealousy, joy, anything. She was just an emotionless doll. Born in the outside world, living in the inside one.The only emotions she had ever felt were loneliness; for this was not sadness, but a different version of it, anxiousness, and hope. She always hoped someone would come for her. To take her away. To be happy, to know what it felt like.

Clover

I want happiness

I seek happiness

to cause your happiness

to be your happiness

so take me

someplace far away

to a true Elsewhere

please take me there

magic that lasts

never-ending kiss

reverie without break

imperishable bliss

take me

I want happiness

birds sing

song of unknown tongue

though winged, they

still fail to reach the sky

a place not to be treaded alone

so take me

to a true Elsewhere

wet feathers,

locked fingers,

melting flesh,

fusing minds

take me

I want happiness

Not your past

but your present is what I seek,

carefully winding back its fragile thread

please take me there

I want happiness

Those were the lyrics of one of the songs Kagome had written. About all her hopes and dreams, what happiness might be like.

Being a four-leaf clover didn't mean she had no feelings. Sometimes, she wondered if only Grandma knew that. Everyone else treated her like an object. A fragile delicacy that couldn't be touched.

The only other people she knew, she didn't really know. She talked to Grandma once or twice and there were voices in the background. They never talked directly to her, but through Grandma.

Oh, how she longed for the touch of another human. _Anybody. Anyone. Please come. Please take me._

----------

The three leaf woke with a start.

She's calling us.

All of us.

The clovers.

Three-leafs.

Two-leafs.

Even the one-leafs.

He smiled weakly.

She wants us.

All of us.

To come.

To go.

To her.

----------

This might be a one-shot. Does anybody like this? And I would like to know so please review! Is it Sesshoumaru? InuYasha? Find out in the next chapter! Help me decide.


	2. Aura

This chapter is dedicated to DemonWolfGirl because she helped me get off my writers block! She gave me great advice! IT WORKED!

PLEASE READ THE A/N OR GO TO MY PROFILE OR THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR INFO ON THESE FICS. MY FICS ARE NOW REWRITTEN AND EDITED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. THERE ARE SOME KEY CHANGES SO IF THE STORY GETS A LITTLE CONFUSING, MAYBE YOU COULD TRY AND RE-READ IT OR BRIEFLY SKIM THROUGH IT. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own InuYasha or Clover but once I get rich, I'll TRY and buy it off of Rumiko Takahashi and CLAMP! LoL Just kidding y'all. And yea, I got so bored that I actually wrote a disclaimer! -gasp- This totally goes against the law in my world! I'm going to go to jail now! -runs from cops- You'll never catch me alive! AHAHAHA! O.o ...I don't want you to catch me DEAD though...-sighs and gives herself up to the cops- DON'T WORRY MY FAITHFUL FANS AND REVIEWERS! I'll GET OUT SOON!) (Just so ya know, I live in my own world. It's cool! I have my own language and everything! Come visit some time!)

PG-13

Outside summary: If you find a four-leaved clover, it will bring happiness; but don't tell anyone where its flower blooms. The four leaved clover. I only want your happiness, knowing I can never be yours to share it.

What it means: Kagome's a four-leaf clover. There aren't any others like her. She was always alone. Three leafs, two leafs, even one leafs, and they're all names for children with powers. Kagome's not allowed to leave her cage that she calls home and one day, she gets taken away. Then, she meets the others. They all don't know what she's capable of, not even her. When the government tries to take her back, a fight brews. She just wants her last wish granted before its time to go. What is happiness?

(The others are InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, etc. The outside summary is a poem from Clover. The cage she lives in is actually a gigantic room with no door, like in those asylums, only Kagome's not crazy. )

M y H e a r t I s C r y i n g

**Chapter 2**

Aura

----------

Sango's skin burned and she clutched her shoulder tightly. It was her back that was hurting but she couldn't exactly reach that far. She felt as if something was burning her from the inside out. Trying to contain her pain, she let out a small hiss and Miroku heard it.

"What is it, Sango?" he asked.

She knew she couldn't hide it for very long and said in between pants, "My...back. It...burns..."

Miroku's face grew stern and said, "Sango-sama, may I take a look? I promise I won't try anything perverted."

The seriousness in his voice made her nod quickly. Maybe he knew something about this pain. If he did, maybe he could make it go away. Although she knew he was being completely trustworthy and un-perverted, she couldn't help but blush as she lifted up her blouse. The blush immediately turned into a red flush of anger. Pain made her pissed off.

"Hold on for a second longer. There's something here..."

"What? Hurry up!"

"Did you used to have some sort of a tattoo?"

"Wha-? No! Wait, there was this one tattoo that my parents had removed when I was a kid. If I remember it well enough, it was...on my back...!" said Sango in surprise. "It should be faded by now though."

"Well, I don't think it's as gone as you would have hoped...," gasped Miroku as his eyes took in what he saw.

Right in the middle of her back, Sango had a mark or a tattoo that clearly read, "**Clover. 1**."

----------

The three-leaf dressed in the darkness. He preferred the secluded sanctity of his own darkness in his room. The feeling of loneliness and abandonment was too strong. It was hard to bear and the three-leaf couldn't stay still for very long.

He didn't know where he was supposed to go but the longing for someone to be where she was... it was as if she had told him but he didn't know. He would have to rely on instinct. The four-leaf sent him what he needed. Wherever he went, he would feel the despair and where it was strongest; she would be there.

Smirking, the three-leaf stepped out of the house. The government was probably trying their best to keep everything in order. To not let any panic run loose. When the four-leaf tried to call out to all the other clovers, she made every single piece of technology go haywire. TV's were on the fritz, radios were only static, and anything at all that was man made technology.

If they were trying to keep this quiet, then they wouldn't notice if just one three-leaf escaped. They wouldn't have cared anyway. He could have run at anytime. There were cameras everywhere, as if watching his every move. In reality, no one was even paying the slightest bit of attention to him. The government was still trying to figure out what was going wrong with their equipment.

"Don't worry. At least someone will come for you tonight."

----------

Kagome shifted in her seat on a tree branch. Her eyes were shut in concentration, trying to focus on things that were happening in the outside world. Something was wrong. There were curses and feelings of panic. Her eyes opened in curiosity. Did she do something? Did it have anything to do with her wanting to get out? Was it all her fault? Just because she longed for another to share life with her?

Weakly, she laughed. There was no way she could have caused all this to happen. Surely, she was capable of it but she didn't mean for it to happen. Could it have just been some freak accident? Kagome heard about accidents. Some people forgave them because it wasn't meant to happen but others... Others yelled and punished accidents.

"I-it's not my fault!" she whispered to an auto-doll. Shutting her eyes, feeling guilt for the first time, a tear fell from her eyes. Gasping, she put a finger underneath her first tear, knowing that it would fall directly on the tip of her finger.

She observed it for a few seconds, not caring about anything in the world except for that one drop of salty water that came out of her.

"Tears..." she said to herself. "They come out when someone is hurt physically or emotionally. Made up of water and salt originated from inside the body. This tear...this little droplet of water and salt...mine."

Kagome sat on the tree branch, regaining her balance.

"_Mine_. Tears manifest rapidly when someone is hurt. That is called crying. Many people cry. It is not rare to cry," said Kagome with a thoughtful look on her face. "Males find it embarrassing to express their emotions and cry but females cry a great deal. It is...unmanly to cry. Tears show weakness."

Wondering what had made her cry in the first place, two more tears fell out. It was surprising to Kagome that she would just cry for no reason.

"People do not shed tears for no reason!" scolded Kagome. She wiped her eyes and found herself silently crying on her arm. "T-that is correct. People do n-not shed tears for no reason. I a-am not a person. Just a t-tool. A tool that caused outside p-people great harm. I-it is because of me that they cry now. Because of _m_-_me _they are hurt!"

Kagome's cries of longing and sadness had caused cars to crash and hospitals to not work. People were upset and some were even hurt. Others just ceased to exist now and it was all her fault.

_My someone. The person just for me. Please. Come soon._

----------

A man walked through crowds of people, ignoring how they looked at him with awe.

"I've got to find Sango...!"

Randomly, he grabbed a person from the crowd and growled, "You! Do you know where headquarters is!"

Headquarters wasn't very far from here, it seemed. This place...it wasn't just a street or anything like that. It was a base of operations where Sango worked. Everyone knew each other and the crowds of people were just discussing what crap the Japanese government had done this time.

There weren't any lights or anything and they were getting pissed off. This man was the leader of this base of operations called, "Aura." It was a video game company and behind the games was a secret organization that was trying to overthrow the government. The video games they had created were very popular so nobody had thought anything of the new game company.

The reason the leader and founder of Aura was searching for headquarters was because headquarters was just a name of a super secret room where only the high ranked agents could get to and headquarters' room changed every few weeks.

This time the leader was informed of where the room had changed to and he had wasted half of the day trying to find out where it was. It seemed that most of the agents who were in the crowds were lowly ranked and had no clue where headquarters was this time.

Sango and Miroku were in charge of where to put it this time and this time, they had done it fast and secretly.

Putting his thumb on the fingerprint reader, the leader rushed into the room where Sango and Miroku were. A few candles were dully lit and Miroku was standing over Sango, holding her down.

"Miroku! What are you doing! Do you have any idea what's happening upstairs!"

"Ah! InuYasha! We need help! I know all the technology has gone crappy but there's more than that happening right now! You remember the clover project you had Sango research?"

"Yea?" asked InuYasha impatiently. "What about it?"

"Well, I think Sango's one of them! Just look at her back!"

InuYasha rushed over and there it was, just as Miroku had said.

**Clover project: 1**

"What does this mean?" questioned InuYasha.

"Don't touch me! Let go! I have to get to her. She needs my help..." Sango started to say. She had started strong but ended with a dull tone in her voice. Miroku tried to ignore her.

"I don't know exactly but something's gone wrong. We need to restrain her quickly. She says she needs to go somewhere but she won't say where. It's as if something's possessed her."

"Did she say anything about where she needs to go? A description, maybe?"

"No, the only thing she said about it was that she needs to go where the four-leaf is. What's that mean?"

"...I...I don't know..." said InuYasha with a blank look on his face. "Let her go. We'll follow her."

As soon as Miroku let go, Sango sprang up and ran out of the room.

"Let's pray this isn't a wild goose chase. I want the old Sango back."

"You and me both."

----------

I had to delete the review responses. Sorry about that.

p.s

If you wanna know more about when I'm going to update, check my profile a few times. There's going to be info about it!


	3. Vanilla

I'm finally updating and I'm glad to say that I'm continuing this.

PG-13

Outside summary: If you find a four-leaved clover, it will bring happiness; but don't tell anyone where its flower blooms. The four leaved clover. I only want your happiness, knowing I can never be yours to share it.

What it means: Kagome's a four-leaf clover. There aren't any others like her. She was always alone. Three leafs, two leafs, even one leafs, and they're all names for children with powers. Kagome's not allowed to leave her cage that she calls home and one day, she gets taken away. Then, she meets the others. They all don't know what she's capable of, not even her. When the government tries to take her back, a fight brews. She just wants her last wish granted before its time to go. What is happiness?

(The others are InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, etc. The outside summary is a poem from Clover. The cage she lives in is actually a gigantic room with no door, like in those asylums, only Kagome's not crazy. )

M y H e a r t I s C r y i n g

**Chapter 3**

Vanilla

----------

The two men were trailing behind Sango without any means of being inconspicuous. She didn't seem to mind. She was in somewhat of a trance and didn't seem to be noticing much of anything.

"Where do you think she's headed?" Miroku asked quite loudly.

"Who knows? Fate has a funny way of telling us things."

"Do you think it was fate that led you to choose Sango as head of the Clover project investigation?"

"As I said before, fate has a funny way of telling us things. Maybe this was just meant to be."

"I've never known you to be so…idealistic before, InuYasha. Is this your sensitive side? I'm so glad that I'm one of the few you've shown it to, although I have to say, I don't swing that way."

InuYasha elbowed the other man in the stomach lightly before whispering, "Come on. She's gaining speed."

Sango turned left sharply and leapt over what seemed like an electrically wired fence. InuYasha and Miroku were nearly stopped in their tracks. They were too busy talking earlier that they hadn't noticed where the hell they were going. They were just following Sango. That was their first mistake. Little did they know that it was to be their first mistake in many to come that night.

"What the hell is that?" yelped Miroku.

"Oh hell, come on, we're losing track of her. She leapt over the damn fence like it was nothing!" exclaimed InuYasha.

Trying to follow her lead, both the men leapt over the fence awkwardly. They weren't as skilled or as nimble as they were in their younger years.

"What the hell is that?" repeated Miroku. "It's like…a super dome."

"It's not on any of the maps of this place that I've ever seen. Which means that it must be a secret. Which means…" he trailed off.

"It must have originated from the government," finished Miroku.

"And since Sango is coming here after her Clover tattoo burned black again…"

"This must be the Clover base."

"Right."

"We're in deep shit here, you know."

"I know."

"Care to share any more words before we plummet into eternal darkness and doom?" asked Miroku cheerfully.

"None that I can think of at the moment. Let's…go," InuYasha said after a moment of hesitation.

In front of them was an enormous building with a curved rooftop. InuYasha estimated that it was over at least 65 feet tall. They sprinted towards Sango, who was a couple of meters away from them. She was pounding on a door.

"Sango, what are you doing, honey?" asked Miroku gently.

She turned her fierce gaze from the door towards him. "She needs me. She's calling me. I really need to help her. Can't you see that? Can't you feel it?"

True enough, there was a force beyond belief working on them. Because they weren't clovers and were only ordinary human beings, they couldn't feel it as much but they did feel a slight pressure on their hearts.

"Well, I sure feel something, dear, but I think it just might be my ulcer." He grinned lopsidedly.

"You mean…someone in there is calling you?" asked InuYasha incredulously. "How?"

"Not just someone; it's _her_. And what do you mean how? She can do whatever she wants," scoffed Sango. It seemed like she was regaining a bit of her personality and they were glad for it.

"Sango," started InuYasha, "how did you know to come here?"

"Because…," she said, faltering a bit, "I don't know. I just did."

"Get back!" hissed Miroku suddenly. He pulled the other two with him and they stood flat against the walls of the building in the shadows. A couple of men marched past them quickly and InuYasha could make out a few words that they were saying. Not that it had made any sense to him. They had said something about a girl, the power was down, and something about an escape.

"So where is she? This supposed girl you're looking for?" asked InuYasha quietly.

Sango closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking this through. It took her only a couple of seconds for her to reply, "In there."

"But how do you know?" asked Miroku.

"Stop asking me that. I just know."

Just then, her back started to glow a bit underneath her shirt and both men could see it. They looked at each other uneasily and Sango sprang into action again. She ran in the direction where the marching men came out of and luckily enough, the door was open. She kept running and seeing as how the two men following her were not in the best of shape, they couldn't keep up that well.

Abruptly, the woman stopped in her tracks in front of a barred steel door, allowing InuYasha and Miroku the chance to catch up. There was an electronic pad on the side of the wall next to the door and it seemed extremely complicated, even to the leader of Aura. For a second, they were all stumped but just when InuYasha was about to take out something that could have been used to deactivate the guarded door, the pad just started to sizzle and fizz.

Miroku and InuYasha looked at each other again confusedly and slowly turned their heads towards Sango. She was glaring at the little box on the wall and it continued to crackle. Sparks of electricity flew out of it and the bars in front of the door slid away, the glass diminished, and the steel door moaned as it opened.

Inside was the most completely white room the trio had ever seen. There was a narrow hallway leading into the room and at the end of the hallway was another door with another electronic device but the door was already ajar. Someone had already come in before them.

----------

Kagome was sitting on the ground beside the tree trunk this time. She had stopped crying a long time ago. She was trying to block out all the feelings that she could get from the outside world because they were too distracting for her. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She would cry again if she did. She wanted to leave.

One of the auto-dolls stared up at her in a curious manner and she smiled at it. It was shaped like a little rabbit and she had been "taking care of it" ever since it had first appeared by her side. She brushed its fur and talked to it, but like an ordinary animal, it couldn't reply so it didn't disappoint her like the rest of the humanoid auto-dolls did. The only thing that she disliked about the little robot was its lifeless eyes. It never showed any emotions at all.

In annoyance, Kagome looked at a special piece of fruit and with that look, she sent it flying off in the other direction. The "rabbit" chased after it. The special fruit was the only thing that the little auto-doll could actually eat. In reality, all it did was put the thing in its mouth and swallow. It would expel it later when Kagome wasn't looking and she would feed it again and again with the same fruit. She wanted to leave.

The girl shivered. It was cold. She looked up in surprise. It was never cold. The room she lived in was environmentally controlled so that the temperature never changed. It was always just right. Never too hot or too cold for her. She looked around and saw that there was a hole in the wall. Not just a hole but a perfectly shaped rectangle in the wall. She could see from her angle that it was a door on the other side. Someone was coming in.

Startled, she leapt up behind the tree and peered out cautiously. It was a man. She had never seen a man before. Not in real life. She had heard them before, of course. They had deep voices and thought about women and sex half of the time. But she had never seen one up close and in person. She had never really seen anyone up close before.

As if programmed to do so, the human shaped auto-dolls sprang into action. They were just laying there pretending to sleep when actually they were keeping a watch over Kagome but they had leapt up when she had. Some took fighting stances while others had transformed their arms into weapons. Nothing really dangerous but a couple of them were sharp.

The stranger seemed bemused. He looked at them and watched unmoving as they walked over to him. Just as one was about to strike him, its weapon-like arm froze in midair. Kagome had unknowingly called out for them to stop in her mind. They weren't programmed to listen to her in that way but they had no choice. She could control nearly anything she wished. That was the way.

One by one, the auto-dolls ceased to function and fell to the floor. The man looked around a bit and, seeing nothing, turned to leave.

"You let the night air in," Kagome stated, still not leaving her position from behind the tree.

"Did I?" the stranger replied, smiling inwardly. He turned around again and walked towards the middle of the room, where the tree and Kagome were.

"I haven't felt the night air in a while."

"Well, it is a wonderful feeling."

"It is," she agreed, not looking up. The stranger was directly behind her, on the other side of the tree now. He was leaning against it as well and Kagome could nearly feel his body warmth. She had never felt another person's body warmth before. "Although it is kind of cold."

"Is it?" He wasn't moving from his spot and Kagome's curiosity got the better of her. She started to slide a bit towards him as he continued speaking. "I'm afraid I cannot feel much at the moment. Do you know why?"

"No," she replied, a little closer. "Why?"

When the stranger turned, the two were almost directly face to face. He had to look down a bit. It was unnerving to both of them. He had never seen her before. She used to be just an imaginary figure to him, although he knew she was real. Kagome looked at him curiously. If this was what men looked like, then she would definitely like to see more. He was very…good looking.

"Can't you just read my mind, four-leaf?" he asked quietly.

Taken aback, she looked up and their eyes met. Faded blue grey met vivid hazel gold. "I could, but do you really wish it?"

"No, I do not." Never releasing his gaze, he moved slightly closer to her. "You called to us, four-leaf."

"I did?"

"You did."

"Why would I do that?" she asked, although she already knew that answer. She had wanted to leave. She had wanted to leave so badly that she would have done nearly anything. She had called for help and here he was, standing in the flesh. Her way out.

"I believe you already know the answer to that, my dear." He picked up a strand of hair and rubbed it against his fingers. "Soft," he stated. He picked up the hand that was leaning on the tree for support. "Fragile," he confirmed. He brushed his lips against it. "Vanilla," he said in slight surprise.

Flushed and confused, Kagome drew her hand back. "Who are you?"

"You should know. I am here because you asked for it."

"You…are the three-leaf?" she guessed.

"One of the three, yes."

"There were three of you."

He nodded, not showing any emotion.

"One of you went away."

"You could put it that way."

"Now there are two?"

"Yes."

"You live on the outside," she said sadly.

"And you do not."

"Grandma says that—"

"Grandma does not know what is best for you. You do."

He watched her fight with this logic.

"I called for you to come."

He nodded and was taken aback when she smiled brilliantly at him. "And you came."

_You're an honest moralist You trace me with your pretty finger  
__  
I'm a pure terrorist Your thoughts are rising like a revolution._

"I came."

"Is my call causing your unfeeling?" she questioned worriedly.

_A specialist bound by romance You used your long fingernails on me  
__  
An egoist who wants to confirm love I want to struggle on until I'm inside of you._

"I don't mind. It's faded since I've gotten here."

_You keep yourself at a distance  
__  
ah Before I lose myself._

"Why is that?"

"It's because I've gotten to where I'm supposed to be."

"And where is that?"

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night  
__  
It's good as it is More Deeper  
__  
As those almost maddening lips I've gotten used to melt together  
__  
I am...Your...Vanilla._

"With you."

She couldn't help but smile.

"There are more of us."

"More?" Her smile faded slowly.

"The one-leafs and two-leafs. The other three-leaf isn't available at the moment. He cannot come, no matter how strong your call is."

"They will come?"

"Some against their own will, as well."

Tears glittered in her eyes. "I don't want that. I never wanted that. I just wanted to leave."

"And you will."

"I will?"

"I'll make sure of it."

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night  
__  
It's good as it is More Faster  
__  
The almost painful wet lips are there are no more words  
__  
You and I are not Burning love._

"We need to go soon."

"I know."

"There are people outside."

"I know."

"They don't want me to leave."

"That's their problem."

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night  
__  
It's good as it is "I've seen a tail"  
__  
It's almost embarrassing I've fallen for you  
__  
A crew sees cring knees  
__  
I wanna need. Not betray!_

"One of the others is close."

"How close?"

"A few seconds away from getting here."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. A one-leaf. She's with others."

"Stop calling them."

"What?"

"Stop wanting to leave. I have already said that I will take you away from here. I did it myself, didn't I?"

"Yes, but they didn't bother chasing you down. They still watch you."

"But they don't care. Not really. I can get you out."

_Is it okay to love, too? In the shaking night  
__  
It's good as it is More You are  
__  
As those almost maddening hips I've gotten used to melt together_

_  
You are...My...keeper._

"You promise?"

"I promise." He paused. "The call hasn't stopped."

"I know. I don't just want to get out of here. I want to be happy."

"Happiness is a hard goal to achieve."

"I know."

"I promise you, I'll try."

"Thank you."

Immediately, the weight on his chest was lifted.

"They're here."

"Yes."

"You left the door open."

"I know."

"One of them has your blood."

He turned to her.

"What did you just say?"

"That one. On the left. You share blood."

"I don't know him," he lied to himself.

"It's understandable. Clovers have no real family." She knew he was lying.

"Is that her?" they heard the one on the left say.

"I think so. She stopped calling me."

"Yep, and my ulcer is gone," said the one on the right.

"We need to leave," the one in the middle said.

"Why?" asked Kagome.

Everyone looked at her.

"There's no way we can leave now," she said. She looked at the three-leaf. "The call stopped. The power is back on. Everything is normal now."

"So what's the problem then?" snarled the one on the left.

"The wizards and Grandma must have noticed that the auto-dolls haven't been working by now. They also must have noticed that you three broke the door in the front. There's an alarm. It triggered as soon as the power came back on."

"And?" asked the three-leaf.

"Soldiers are surrounding the entire building."

"Oh," said the one on the left.

"There is one way out though. A last resort, if you can call it that."

"I think that this calls for a last resort," snorted the one in the middle.

"You're the one-leaf."

"Eh?"

"Why did you bring them?"

"First of all, I'm Sango. And they followed me. What are we supposed to be doing anyway?"

"Leaving," replied the three-leaf. "Now."

Kagome explained to them briefly about how underneath the tree in the room, there was a tunnel that led to a lab. The lab led to the outside world. Nobody questioned her on how she knew this or why she never used it as a means to leave before. She looked at the tree and it flew up, roots and all. Nobody looked at her. They all jumped in one by one and she watched the three-leaf as he was watching the last of the trio jump into the tunnel. She knew what he was going to think before he thought it.

_My brother. _

----------

The lyrics in italics are "Vanilla" by Gackt. I love his songs and it just seemed to fit a bit into this chapter. Kagome is somewhat of a fantasy to the three-leaf, sexual and otherwise. Can you imagine just who it is now? Review and I'll update again later.


	4. Temptation

I'm going to finish this one. It'll be fairly easy for me, I think. So bear with me. Also, I think I'll be drifting away from the initial plot. This story is starting to evolve into my very own.

PG-13

Outside summary: If you find a four-leaved clover, it will bring happiness; but don't tell anyone where its flower blooms. The four leaved clover. I only want your happiness, knowing I can never be yours to share it.

What it means: Kagome's a four-leaf clover. There aren't any others like her. She was always alone. Three leafs, two leafs, even one leafs, and they're all names for children with powers. Kagome's not allowed to leave her cage that she calls home and one day, she gets taken away. Then, she meets the others. They all don't know what she's capable of, not even her. When the government tries to take her back, a fight brews. She just wants her last wish granted before its time to go. What is happiness?

(The others are InuYasha, Sango, Miroku, etc. The outside summary is a poem from Clover. The cage she lives in is actually a gigantic room with no door, like in those asylums, only Kagome's not crazy. )

M y H e a r t I s C r y i n g

**Chapter 4**

Temptations

----------

The three-leaf watched them all apprehensively. Not that he showed it, of course. He was letting strangers into his Zeneca42, and outwardly, he didn't mind. Inwardly, however, he was annoyed. He had only come for the four-leaf. The three others were just a nuisance. At least the others would be sitting in the back. Up in front, he would have her all to himself.

The trio had introduced themselves, but no one seemed to be acknowledging it yet. The rude one was InuYasha; the one-leaf was Sango, and the last one was Miroku. They were a strange bunch.

As they all piled into the three-leaf's car, Kagome absently noted every single detail about the outside world. The car…or was it a jeep? Were those terms too old-fashioned to describe what this vehicle was? She didn't want to intrude on anybody's mind, so she settled for not knowing. Either way, she noticed everything that was going on around her, whether it looked like she was paying attention or not. Her mind automatically registered everything.

The Zeneca42 was soundless, which was one of the reasons why the three-leaf had bought it. He looked behind him carefully to make sure that they weren't being followed. He turned around again almost instantly, tensing. Of course, they wouldn't be following him physically. Only a fool would try to follow a vehicle full of clovers physically. Now, psychically would be a whole other matter.

He knew he was being watched. He was always being watched. The wizards had allowed him to escape, but they would soon regret it. He would make sure of that. He would take away their precious four-leaf and make sure that they would never see her again.

First, he would have to shake them off his trail.

The four-leaf could help. Again, he looked back. The trio was busy whispering to themselves, not aware that if either of them wished it, both the three-leaf and the four-leaf could hear them. It seemed that neither of them wished it.

"Do you," the four-leaf started, "have a name?"

It drew the three-leaf out of his thoughts, and he looked at her. Yes, he had a name, and he thought it rather than saying it. If she really wanted to know, she would look into his mind. He didn't respond.

Ah, he could feel it.

That slight pressure of mind intrusion. It felt…

She pulled back, blushing intensely. It was nice to know that women still blushed these days.

"You…I...," she trailed off, not knowing what to say. She had never experienced such…intensity before. She could still feel the heat of him…

"Invading people's minds again?" He sounded insulting, but when she took a closer look at him, she could tell he was amused. Either way, she apologized.

"Do you have one?" he asked as he changed the gears, his eyes on the road ahead. "A name, I mean."

"Yes. Only Grandma calls me by that name."

"What is it?"

"Ka-Kagome," she said, sounding it out slowly. "My name is Kagome."

"It is nice."

"As is yours, Sesshoumaru," she replied, sounding out his name as well. "May I ask where we are going?"

"You may ask, but I doubt you'll receive an answer. I myself do not know."

"Oh." There was silence in the vehicle as the four-leaf pondered this.

Sesshoumaru started thinking as well. His faceless and nameless obsession had finally come to life in front of him. She had a name. It was Kagome. She now had a face too. It was suitable for one as pure and innocent as she. A contrast of ebony black locks and creamy white skin. Beautiful skin. She also had the largest and bluest eyes he had ever seen on a Japanese woman. Combined with those full lips, long lashes, and her body…

He stopped thinking abruptly. There would be time for that later. He needed to stop getting distracted. He had to help the four-leaf escape, but he had no idea where he was going. How would that help her?

"Ah, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned apprehensively.

Bright golden eyes spared her a glance before returning to the road.

"What were you thinking about earlier? When you were trying to tell me your name?"

It figured. The girl had no clue. How was he going to deal with _this_? He couldn't very well tell her the truth. She would surely think he was insane. In a way, he was. He wanted her so badly that he could hardly stand being so close without touching her. His mind was running from one thought to another so quickly that he couldn't keep up.

"What did you feel?"

"Heat and desire," she responded without hesitation.

"So you know what I was feeling. Is it that hard to assume what I was thinking? Is there anything else that you want to know?"

_Why you only feel this way whenever you think of me. Why I feel myself respond in the same way. _"No. No, there is nothing else."

"Is everything alright up there?" asked a voice from behind.

Neither of the two noticed it had become deathly quiet in the vehicle. They had been so intent on their thoughts and their conversation that they noticed nothing else.

"We're fine," Sesshoumaru said indifferently.

"You know, you two look eerily similar. Are you related?" asked the female in the back. It was Sango, right?

"No," the two males with similar silvery white hair and gold eyes retorted simultaneously.

Kagome looked back at the one called InuYasha and up at Sesshoumaru several times. Why would they say such a thing? They shared blood. They were kin. The physical traits alone could convince even the most cynical and jaded person in the world. Why would they try to delude themselves?

"If you say so," Sango said airily, as if it didn't matter.

"Say," the one called Miroku began, "didn't you have a brother, InuYasha?"

"I used to," he snapped gruffly. "He died when I was a kid."

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru with a steady eye. He didn't do anything to show his inner thoughts or feelings, but she noticed a certain glazing of his eyes. He was thinking.

"Thank you for trying to help me," Kagome said with a slight bow of her head towards Sango. "I didn't mean to become an inconvenience to you all."

"It's alright. Besides, I was trying to find out what this whole Clover thing was about. Maybe now I'll get some answers." Sango and Kagome's eyes met in understanding.

"I'll answer what I can."

"How did you call me here?"

"I don't know."

"How did I know where to find you?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" barked InuYasha. "You're not answering any of her questions!"

"Maybe you're just not asking the right ones," Sesshoumaru muttered softly.

"What are you?" continued Sango, as if she hadn't been disturbed.

"A Clover."

"What am I?"

"Also a Clover."

"How did you pull the tree out from its roots like that?"

"I willed it."

"Why wasn't I able to do that?"

"You're only a one-leaf."

"A…what?"

"You are only a one-leaf clover. I am a four-leaf. I have much more power than you."

"I have powers?"

"You electrocuted the keypad outside, did you not?"

"I…yes."

"Your specialty is electronic items. You can handle anything electrical. I can do that as well."

"What can't you do?"

"I don't know," she stopped and started again before InuYasha could interrupt her, "but I have yet to try."

"What can you do?"

"Everything."

"Everything?" the trio echoed.

"If I willed it enough, I would be able to do anything."

"Some things require a lot of energy to accomplish. That much energy could be the end of the world as we know it," Sesshoumaru spoke softly.

"How do _you_ know all this? How are you involved?" spat InuYasha.

"I am a three-leaf. I have more right than you to be involved."

"You're a clover too?" asked Miroku incredulously. "What exactly is a clover?"

"They are…children with special powers. At least, they start out that way. We are all found as children and taken away by the five wizards. They keep us in captivity. Sometimes, they perform certain tests on us to see how dangerous we really are. The one-leafs and two-leafs were released into society if their powers weren't too harmful. I was kept in captivity my entire life.

"I'm dangerous. I know that. I should be locked up. That was why I never tried to leave. I know I shouldn't be out here…but I'm not going back," she said calmly. "They're going to find us, you know. You three really shouldn't be here."

"Are you kidding!" InuYasha exclaimed. "I'm finally going to have what I need to expose the government for what it really is, and you 'clovers' are going to help me do it!"

Definitely the wrong thing to say.

"And how do you plan on showing the world how out government really is?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. "Are you going to lock her up like they did? Watching her every move, her every reaction? Are you going to take tests and one day wonder how much she is capable of? Or will you go the other route and parade her around the world like your trophy?"

"Look, I don't see what think has to do with you!"

"Have you even asked her opinion on anything?" he continued without acknowledging InuYasha's outburst. "She's a person, not your prize. If five wizards couldn't keep her, how in the world makes you think you can?"

"No one can keep me," she whispered. She had never been around this much negative energy before. It overwhelmed her. The three-leaf sensed it.

"Get out. Now."

"What?"

The doors opened with a hiss, and with the push of a button, the trio was promptly thrown out of the vehicle. With a final glare from Sesshoumaru to InuYasha, they sped off, leaving behind three dazed individuals.

"What are you going to do now?" Miroku inquired politely.

"I'm going to get her. We didn't get this far for nothing."

----------

The silence is the car was complete.

"Do you plan on keeping me too?"

"I don't think so, although I may try."

"I belong to nobody," she said mostly to herself.

With a grim smile, the three-leaf answered, "No, I think that everybody belongs to you."

She smiled. She had never seen a man before tonight, but this man was certainly beautiful. Every now and then, she caught herself wondering if he was just another figment of her imagination. Why had he helped her?

He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was right next to him.

Or was she?

Was she real? Her scent sure was. Vanilla.

He wanted to reach out and touch her to make sure she was there, but then he would never be able to stop.

He was _afraid_.

For the first time in his life, he was _afraid_.

If he did something wrong, what would happen?

Would she run away from him too?

He'd never be able to forget the smell of vanilla.

It haunted him, although she was still there.

Right?

Her smiled blinded him. It made him forget.

_Happiness_.

How could he think?

He couldn't breathe; he couldn't focus.

All he could inhale was the scent of vanilla. He was drowning in it.

She wanted happiness, and he promised to give it to her.

No, no, that wasn't it. He said that he would try.

_Ha_.

He hadn't even found happiness for himself yet. How could he expect to find it for someone else?

Most people lived their entire lives without once experiencing true happiness. They couldn't possibly—

_Vanilla_.

What was he thinking again? Had he been thinking at all?

The witch. The damned witch.

Had she done something to him? She certainly could if she had wanted to.

Had she wanted to? He knew that he wanted her to. Did any of it matter? He needed to do something.

No, nothing mattered.

Remember the others. The ones before him.

Ah, yes, he remembered.

His thoughts were no clearer, but he remembered. Foolish of him to try to forget.

It couldn't happen to her too.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye. She looked on at him worriedly. He was dazed. So beautiful.

Al, but she was so pure! Being with him tainted her! And he wanted it.

If only to keep her from the fate of the others. Where did she wish to go? Surely, she had—

"Fairy Park."

--an idea.

"The theme park?" He choked on his words. He couldn't. Breathe, that is. Why was her scent so strong? He didn't want it to go away, however. How could he? It smelled of her.

"Yes. I've dreamed about it, you see."

Had she dreamed of him too?

"It's closed down."

"I know."

What didn't she know?

He'd take her. What did it matter?

He knew one thing. He wanted to hear her sing.

She sang, didn't she? She wrote things and remembered. Break his heart.

I want happiness  
I seek happiness  
To cause your happiness  
To be your happiness

_Take me  
To a true Elsewhere.  
Deliver me_

A bird in a gilded cage,  
A bird bereft of flight,  
A bird that cannot cry,  
A bird all by itself.

_So take me  
I want happiness_

Happy just to be with you,  
Happy just to see your smile.

_So take me  
To a true Elsewhere  
Please, take me to happiness_

My first thought  
And my last wish,  
A promised land where fairies wait  
With room just enough for two.

So deliver me, help me  
To forget the tribulations of the day  
And to stay in this dream of night  
Where I can be thinking of you forever

_Take me  
To my bliss_

"Little four-leaf. You tempt me."

"I don't mean to."

"Ah, that's what makes it all the more tempting. Your innocence."

Nothing to say to that.

"Do it again, will you?"

She knew what he meant.

_Sing for me. _

----------

Well, the plot is developing. Hmm. I hope you all liked it. This chapter was mostly to develop the plot and to let you see into the minds of the characters. In the next chapter: Conflict breaks out in Fairy Park, and we learn just a bit more about Sesshoumaru and his three-leafs.

I hope you all review! If you do, THANKS SO MUCH! I'd bake you a cookie if I weren't so sure I'd be poisoning you by doing so.


End file.
